Traditionally the changing of gears in a gearbox of a vehicle is done by mechanical linkage. Shift-by-wire systems have been developed in which transmission modes are engaged/changed in an automobile without any mechanical linkage. However, current shift-by-wire designs do not lend themselves well to all-terrain/utility task vehicles (ATV/UTV) and the like. These types of vehicles are subject to harsh conditions and are used in remote locations. If a shift-by-wire transmission fails in gear at a remote location, the design in current shift-by-wire transmissions or transfer cases used in the auto industry would need to be torn apart to disengage or place the transmission into neutral before the vehicle could be moved.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a shift-by-wire transmission that lends itself to ATV/UTV vehicles.